


How Long Can It Last?

by Edie_Sunshine



Series: Just Two Guys [5]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edie_Sunshine/pseuds/Edie_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice is recovering from the events of As Is. Chibs has an idea. Title comes from an Ani Difranco song- lyrics in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Long Can It Last?

It's cold out, cold for California anyway. Juice has two t-shirts on under his work shirt and has borrowed a pair of stupid-looking long underwear from Chibs' closet, and he's still fucking freezing. 

Chibs had laughed his ass off that morning, watching Juice pulling the things on, told him he looked like Rumpelstiltskin, whoever that is. Of course, Chibs isn't wearing anything different than he normally does, even though he and Opie are riding out to Indian Hills today. 

Juice doesn't know why they're going, no one's giving that information away. When asked, Chibs had just given one of those irritated little shrugs that mean 'shut up, mind your own business' and Juice had left it at that.

Now, he watches from the work shop as Chibs and Opie make their way out to their motorbikes, tries to tamp down the stab of resentment. He's been pretty much grounded, limping around like some sort of gimp since those AB shit-heads tortured him and stuck a knife in his leg.

Even with physio, he isn't up to riding yet, can't trust his leg to hold his weight and can't keep his balance. 

Juice has always been used to relying on his body to do what he needs it to, the time he's put in at the gym has always paid off but right now, he feels like it's let him down. He'll never be able to trust it again.

He watches them leave.

Chibs'll be back the next day, and they've already said their goodbyes, in the privacy of Chibs' house, away from prying eyes, Chibs sliding his hands into Juice's jeans, laughing at the stupid long underwear. 

Maybe it'll be nice to have a night to himself, no one hogging the duvet. 

Yeah, right.

&&&

Chibs catches Juice's eye as he rides out of the lot, gives a brief nod that no one else'll pick up on. 

Kid looks lost without his bike. 

Still, Chibs had been out past Elliot Oswald's ranch the previous day, seen the guy's daughter, Tristan, riding around on a quad bike, and it had given him an idea. Clay had laughed out loud when he'd suggested it, given his blessing though...

&&&

Juice spends the evening at the clubhouse, drinking with Hap. It's quiet- Hap's not really a talkative guy at the best of times. 

Bobby comes rolling in, cursing up a storm about busting the seams of his Elvis costume at a Bar Mitzvah, and they spend the rest of the evening ribbing him for putting on weight and scandalising the good people of Charming. Bobby takes it with good natured grace and Juice feels like he's back to being one of the guys again.

He still can't get himself to go home to an empty house though, sleeps at the club house instead. Wakes up hard and wishes Chibby was there with him.

&&&

He spends the next day plugged into his laptop. 

Finding Zobelle has become his way of being useful when he can't ride and can't fight. If he can track the guy down, someone can go kill him. 

At first, when his hands were still bandaged, he'd tried getting the others to be his hands when he wanted to hack something, but Hap's retarded and Chibs... 

Chibs just kills tech...

Jax managed to pick some stuff up, but it's not the same. 

Juice learned that he can't think straight if he's not the one riding the keyboard, so in the end, everything was pretty much left till he was healed. And by then of course, the trail had gone cold. 

Now he's got his hands back, he finds he can lose whole days, sitting in the club house with his eyes on the screen. It stops him from thinking about Chibs, about his bike gathering dust under tarpaulin.

&&&

Chibs and Opie arrive back in a swirl of engine noise, their voices carrying across the parking lot and in through the closed door to the club house. Juice hears his own name being yelled.

He gets outside to find most of the Sons standing around, laughing and joshing. Chibs and Ope look like they've been sleeping outdoors in the cold for the last two days. 

They've got a truck with them. God knows where that came from... 

'Juicy, get over here.' 

Chibs gets him in a head lock, pulls him over and the rest of the guys crowd around, their eyes crazy and grinning. 

'We got yer somethin'....' He gives Ope a nod and the guy clambers up into the truck bed.

'It's a surprise,' Chibs laughs and puts one hand over Juice's eyes, holds him fast. 

Juice hears an engine gunning into life, and a cheer rises up amongst the gathered Sons. Chibs lets go of him just in time to see Opie guide the mother of all quad bikes down from the truck to a round of cheering. 

'Thought it might be a good way to get you out on the road, get your balance back...' Chibs murmurs, gives him a little shove over to where the thing is paused, waiting for him. 

Juice runs his hands over the handle bars, notes the size of the engine. Jesus! 

It takes him a few tries to lift his stupid leg up and over but Opie guides him with a watchful hand on his back. 

'Guys, this is sick!' 

'Think he likes it,' Bobby translates and another cheer goes up. 

'We takin' her out then lad?' Chibs asks as he ambles over, slaps Juice's brain bucket onto his head.

'Yeah, man!' Juice guns the engine and it's fucking brutal.

'Take her slow at first, yeah?' Chibs warns. 'Just 'round the car park-'

'No fucking way!' Juice says. He's done with being nannied. 

Chibs looks like he might be about to argue but then Tig shrugs, says why not and gets on his own bike, and then one by one each of the guys goes over to his own bike, and the noise as the engines start is deafening, and maddening, and totally right.

The sky is a weird non-colour and the wind is cold as anything on Juice's face and hands and his leg fucking kills within about five minutes, but it doesn't matter 'cause he's out on the road, where he belongs, his brothers all around him. He can feel watchful eyes on his back, checking that he's okay, and he's not about to give up yet. 

It's not the same as his real bike, doesn't handle the same, though, that might just be because he's been so long out of the saddle. 

Right now though, he doesn't care. For the first time in weeks, he feels like a real member of the Sons again, not just some grounded weakling. 

&&&

They get back to the clubhouse after dark and Juice would be exhausted if he weren't so hyped. He's fucking horny as well, harder than he's been for ages. 

Hap and Tig haul him off the quad and into the clubhouse, get a beer in one of his hands, shot glass in the other. Clay slaps one mighty paw on his shoulder, says 'welcome back, brother' and Juice has to fight back tears, he's so stoked. 

He daren't look at Chibs, knows the guy's eyes are drilling into the back of his neck, knows he's thinking the same thing as he is. 

He starts racking his brain for a good excuse to get them both the hell out of there.

&&&

Chibs sits quietly with his beer and watches Juice clowning around. He's not seen him this carefree in months. 

A quad with that size engine had been a bugger to find. The guy who sold it to them, some peckerwood living off the grid, had offered it at a reasonable price, then changed his mind and tried demanding more cash when he and Ope had turned up to collect it. 

Guy had various brothers and cousins all pointing shotguns at their heads. Every single one of them seemed to have the same lazy eye thing going on. Chibs had suspected webbed toes as well... 

Ope had told them they needed to go get more money and the red-necks had demanded that Chibs stay put while Opie went. He hadn't really had much choice. Had to sit there like a lemon, cuffed to a chain link fence while Opie sped off in a cloud of chilly dust.

Opie had returned after dark with no more money, but the entire Indian Hills chapter in his wake. Rednecks had accepted the money they'd previously agreed to, very generously given up their pick up to get the quad home on, and in return, the Sons hadn't burned their shitty house down...

&&&

It's after one am when Happy accuses Juice of nodding into his beer and Chibs can offer to see him home, 'So he doesn't fall asleep an' run anyone over...' 

The skies have cleared and the temperature has dropped low enough to turn their breath to steam. Juice is shaking with excitement at the thought of getting back on the quad, at the thought of what's going to happen when they get back to his place. 

Chibs grins at him like he can't wait to get him on his own, and they leave the club house choking in their wake.

They get in through the front door and it's like Juice is on fire, his skin just itching with want. He pins Chibs against the door and shoves his tongue down his throat, loves the groan the older man gives, the way he lets Juice have his way. 

Chibs gets his hands inside of Juice's jeans and shorts and it's nearly all over: guy's still got his gloves on, and they're cold and brutal. One of these days, he's gonna get Chibs to jerk him off with them on, maybe finger him open...

He manages to stay on his feet- just. Slides his own hands up under Chibs' cut, into his shirt, finds that his skin is hot, in spite of the cold outside. 

'Tell me what you want, Juicy.' 

Chibs voice is pure sin in his ear and Juice surges against the other man, hands everywhere he can reach. 'Let me fuck you?' he whispers and then he thinks, what if he says no? It's not something they've ever done, not something that's ever come up in conversation even. Juice has been happy getting fucked a billion ways from Sunday but somehow tonight.... 

Chibs pulls back to look at him, his expression unreadable and then he shrugs, says why not, and Juice can't believe his luck. 

He gets both of their jeans and shorts out of the way, doesn't care about anything else, and then Chibs is shoving lube into his hand and turning to place his own palms on the wall. 

Just the thought of what they're about to do has Juice shaking and fumbling. He drops the tube, then the lid and Chibs chuckles at him over his shoulder.

'Come on, it's alright, not gonnae bite...' 

Juice feels the other man clenching around his fingers, and he doesn't know how he doesn't just come from the very thought of it. He doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his life. 

&&&

Chibs feels Juice's cock, slowly begging entrance, takes a deep breath and focuses on relaxing. He hasn't done this in a long time, it's not that he hates it, more that it just does nothing for him.

Kid wants it though, he's still hyped from the road, feels like a king, or a god or something: all powerful. Chibs can't really blame him, road has the same effect on him. 

And Juice is fucking hot like this, breathless and buzzing, desperate and mindless.

Chibs breathes through the initial discomfort, feels Juice slide in until they're resting chest to back and Juice's breath pants warm little puffs just below his ear. 

Juice pauses like he's trying to get himself together. Chibs isn't about to let him do anything of the kind, wants him crazy with it. He pushes back against him, drives him on, 'Come on Juicy, do it.'

Juice fucks like he does everything else: shyness quickly giving way to joyous abandon. It's pretty infectious. He gives choked off little moans, gasps and grunts, slides one hand down to Chibs' cock, finds it soft.

'Babe, wha-' 

'Hey, come on an' fuck me.' Chibs takes Juice's hand in his own, slides it back up to the wall. He pushes back, just to take Juice's mind off his discovery and then Juice is yelling and coming, draped across Chibs' back.

&&&

Juice's legs are all wobbly. He holds tight to Chibs just to keep himself upright, wipes his sweaty forehead on the space between the older man's shoulder blades. Then he starts to come back to himself.

'Chibby, you okay? You didn't-' 

Chibs chuckles, lifts one of Juice's hands to his lips and brushes a kiss over the knuckles. He pulls away so that Juice's cock slips free, and turns around to pull Juice into a hug.

'You're alright. You can make it up to me,' he murmurs, cups Juice's face in one of his hands and gives him one of those kisses he can feel in his knees. 'Come on stud, let's get you to bed 'fore you fall over.'

&&&

Juice curls up in bed, listening to Chibs brushing his teeth in the bathroom. His brain is still reeling from earlier, the way it had felt. What Chibs had let him do. 

It's weird, the stuff they do, he's never let Chibs do anything he doesn't like, that won't get him off and yet tonight, Chibs has allowed something he can't stand, just because Juice asked. 

He's pretty sure that if anyone looked at the two of them, knew what they were to each other, they'd assume that Chibs was the one pulling the strings. 

Tonight though, tonight Juice has seen that the other man'll do anything for him, possibly more than Juice has ever done for him in return. 

It makes him guilty, horny, gives him a warm, bouncy feeling deep in his gut. 

He gets out of bed, pads into the bathroom and crowds the other man up against the washbasin, huddles in close to him. Chibs gives a startled noise, then laughs around his toothbrush, returns the hug with one arm and carries on brushing his teeth. 

'What was that for?' he asks when he's pulled back to spit, put the toothbrush back in its home in the little cup on the wall thing. 

Juice shrugs, feels like an idiot. He slides his hands down to where Chibs is jutting into his hip, palms his cock through his shorts as he finds the older man's lips with his own. 

Chibs groans when Juice's lips travel down his neck and then down his chest. 'Well, if you're gonna insist...' he murmurs as Juice slide to his knees, mouth open over his still-clothed dick.

&&&

Lad's daft, feeling guilty. Thinking there's anything he couldn't ask of him. Chibs can't ever say no to the guy. He's not a saint though, he'll happily milk the guy's guilt for all it's worth...

&&&

Juice loves the way Chibs tastes, the feel of him, the way he's content to watch Juice give him head and doesn't try to control it. 

He remembers seeing other Sons getting head- holding some poor girl's head where he wants her and just going at her like a jack hammer- it always looked really horrible. 

Doing it like this though, Juice given free rein to play and experiment, see what sounds he can coax out of the other man, it's a hell of a kick. 

Chibs rubs one hand over the back of Juice's neck, squeezes his shoulder in warning when he's about to come. Juice just hums low in the back of his throat and then he's swallowing it all down, happy as anything.

He gets to his feet, tucks Chibs back inside his shorts and lets the other man press kisses to his eyelids, nose and mouth. 

'Come on stud,' he murmurs, just to hear Chibs' laughter. 'Let's get you to bed before you fall over...'

&&&

Juice's quad bike is parked out on the driveway, his actual bike hidden under tarps in the garage. It's not the same but it'll do for now.

Tomorrow's Sunday. Maybe they can ride up into the hills, no one around for miles. 

Doesn't matter what they do though, for the first time in ages, Juice has more than one thing in his life to feel good about.

**Author's Note:**

> How Long Can It Last by Ani Difranco
> 
> two years ago  
> before you felt so familiar  
> before i could remember  
> your last name  
> i remember now  
> how our bright spring green deepened  
> with the years the seasons changed  
> and we were lush as the underside of august  
> the streets looked like water  
> they swelled and they shimmered  
> and they stretch like the sea  
> and dressed in my best shining skin  
> and my squinty eyes  
> i put the miles behind me
> 
> and it took us so long to get here  
> you gotta write between lines  
> you gotta read between the years  
> and fleetingly we see ourselves pass  
> driving a good thing  
> and wondering how long can it last
> 
> how long can it last  
> how long can it last  
> how long can it last
> 
> and there was much to forgive  
> and there was much to forget  
> it seems we both stood by  
> while the record was set  
> and now when i look at you  
> and when you look at me  
> it's a much different view  
> we are both decked out in our history
> 
> and it took us so long to get here  
> you gotta write between the lines  
> and read between the years  
> and fleetingly we see ourselves pass  
> driving a good thing  
> and wondering, how long can it lost
> 
> how long can it last etc.


End file.
